Head, Heart and Feelings
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: Menurutmu, melihat roh orang yang sudah mati itu artinya apa?
1. Chapter 1

**Head, Heart and Feelings**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Disclaimer: Attack on Titan (** **進撃の巨人** **)** **Hajime Isayama**

 **Genre: Drama, Angst.**

 **Kategori: Canon**

 **Cast:**  
 **\- Levi Ackerman**  
 **\- Petra Ral**  
 **\- Hange Zoe**  
 **\- Mikasa Ackerman**  
 **\- Eren Yaeger**

 **Warning: OOC, Gak ngena, Gak jelas, dll.**

 **Selamat membaca..**

 **\- PART 1 -**

 **== Levi's P.O.V ==**

 _'Percayalah pada kami, Levi.'_

Seperti yang kubilang.. aku tak tahu apa dan bagaimana hasilnya.

Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memperkirakan hasilnya karena setiap saat kita selalu dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa diduga-duga saat berperang.

Ini yang kubenci, saat aku merasa lebih emosional dari yang lalu-lalu.

Saat aku merasa bersalah dan ingin menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Petra Ral..

Gadis itu..

Entah mengapa dan sejak kapan aku bisa merasa sesedih ini saat melihat dagumu yang penuh darah mendongak menatap kosong daun-daun besar di hutan raksasa itu dalam keadaan tak bernapas dan juga saat dimana mayatmu digulirkan untuk umpan para titan ketika perjalanan pulang.

Sama menyedihkannya ketika titan keparat itu membunuh Farlan dan Isabell di masa lampau. Tapi sepertinya ini lebih menyakitkan, entah apa sebabnya.

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak kejadian tadi, tapi aku masih memikirkan gadis pirang cerewet itu.

Sialan..

Setan apa yang berani masuk ke dalam pikiranku?

Namun sejujurnya, aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang begitu mengganjal di hati ini, apa yang membuat bayangan wajah dan senyumannya selalu muncul di pikiranku.

Mungkinkah.. aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Konyol. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah mati itu apa-apaan?

Masih kutatap bulan yang terang di langit sambil melipat tanganku di dinding puncak menara markas, lalu sebelah tanganku merayap memegang dada yang masih menyimpan perasaan aneh ini. Perasaan yang membuat kepalaku tidak memikirkan apa rencana besok.

Perasaan yang.. entahlah aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya walau kepalaku berpikir keras.

 _"Bawalah mayatku kembali.."_

Suara itu..

 _"Kapten Levi.."_

Suara itu lagi.. mungkinkah?

Ah tidak ini pasti ulah Hange.

"Oi mata empat. Bisa kauhentikan bisikan jelekmu itu?"

 _"Kapten Levi.."_

Lagi-lagi suara itu menjawab.

"Brengsek, kau- ah.." tubuhku nyaris mematung melihat siapa di sana saat ku berbalik.

Mata sipit ini reflek terbelalak melihat tubuh transparan gadis pirang itu kini berdiri beberapa meter di hadapanku.

Tidak mungkin..

Aku tidak percaya hantu ataupun arwah penasaran dari orang yang sudah mati sebab itu hanya bualan tetua jompo belaka.

Tapi.. ini.. apa maksudnya?

 _"Kapten.. bawalah mayatku kembali.."_ kulihat raut wajah sedihnya, airmatanya bercampur dengan darah di wajah putihnya.

Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis.

"Petra.."

Kakiku bergerak sendiri mendekatinya. Padahal pikiranku menyadari bahwa jelas-jelas dia sudah mati. Hal apa yang mengendalikan tubuhku sampai sejauh ini?

Aku terhenti tepat di hadapannya, matanya mengatup sambil mengeluarkan air yang terus membendung di mata indahnya, ia nampak tersiksa, seperti tidak tenang.

Masalah apa yang belum ia selesaikan sebelumnya?

Entah mengapa kepalaku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jika hati ini seperti merasakan kesedihan yang dialaminya.

Persetan dengan logika untuk saat ini. Aku penasaran, mengapa ia bisa muncul di sini tiba-tiba?

"Petra.. hey bodoh, jawablah.. ada apa dengan mayatmu?"

 _"Hiks.. hiks.."_ hanya tangisan sendu sebagai jawabannya.

Apa ia tidak mendengarku?

"Petra Ral.." tanganku mulai bergerak meraih puncak kepalanya, namun nihil, aku seperti menyentuh udara kosong, bahkan yang disentuh pun seperti tidak merasakannya, ia terus menangis menutupi hidungnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Jika kau mendengarku. Dengar, aku tidak menyuruhmu menangis. Jawablah kenapa aku harus membawa mayatmu kembali dan dimana letak mayatmu."

BRAKK!

"Kapten Levi.. Komandan Erwin memanggilmu, kita akan segera mulai perundingan rencana penangkapan si Raksasa Wanita," tiba-tiba saja Armin muncul dari balik pintu.

"Duluan saja,"

Pria pirang itu hanya mengangguk lalu kembali ke bawah.

Aku menghela napas. Aku berpikir akalku sudah hilang ditelan rasa bersalah karena hanya aku yang melihat 'arwah' gadis pirang di hadapanku itu menangis sendu.

Aku berjalan melewatinya dan tembus begitu saja. Namun ia masih menangis, seakan tak merasa bahwa aku menembus tubuh transparannya barusan. Langkahku terhenti sejenak tepat membelakangi punggungnya.

"Dasar hantu cengeng, berhentilah menangis, akan kupastikan mayatmu kembali. Aku tak tahu kau mendengarku atau tidak tapi.. asal kautahu.."

Lidah ini tiba-tiba saja sedikit kaku saat aku hendak mengatakan sebuah frasa yang sudah sampai di ujung tenggorokan. Kepalaku berpikir aku tidak boleh mengatakannya karena dia sudah mati, tapi lain dengan hati dan perasaan yang terus memaksa lidahku untuk mengatakannya.

Kukepalkan tanganku sebentar dan memilih untuk memendamnya. Perundingan rencana itu lebih baik dari apapun untuk sekarang.

Pada akhirnya yang keluar dari tenggorokan dan hidungku hanyalah helaan napas untuk membuang hal-hal tidak penting yang berkecamuk di kepalaku tadi.

Akan kubahas itu nanti.

Maaf..

Petra..

 **== Oo ==**

Rencana penangkapan sudah disusun sematang mungkin. Dan sialnya, aku tidak bisa ikut andil dalam penyerangan raksasa wanita itu karena kakiku terkilir tadi.

Komandan Erwin sudah keluar dari ruangan, yang tertinggal di ruangan hanya Eren, Mikasa dan Hange.

Si alis tebal ini, sampai kapan ia akan bersikap dramatis seperti itu. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, Eren pasti shock setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa raksasa wanita itu adalah teman seangkatannya sendiri.

Persetan dengan sikap Eren yang berlebihan itu.

Tapi..

Jika dipikir-pikir sepertinya sikap dramatisnya itu..

"Oi Eren," satu nama yang kupanggil, namun semua mata malah tertuju kepadaku. "Sikap dramatismu itu mengandung virus menular ya?"

"Eh?" Eren justru terlihat bingung. "Apa maksudnya, Kapten?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bercanda,"

Bodoh.. bagaimana bisa aku berpikir seperti itu?

"Skill humormu rendah sekali, Kapten Levi," kini Hange justru melempar kalimat sarkastiknya.

"Tch.."

Hening. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut orang-orang di ruangan ini setelah decihanku tadi. Hanya api lilin di tengah meja yang menjadi objek pelampiasan mata saat pikiran berkelana.

"Jika saja, aku tahu jika raksasa wanita itu adalah si pirang jalang itu, aku akan langsung menangkapnya. Jika saja di hutan itu aku bertarung dengannya lebih awal. Gunther, Petra dan yang lainnya pasti tidak akan tewas, dan jika saja-"

"Eren hentikan, tidak ada gunanya menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi," Mikasa langsung menyambar kalimat Eren.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membahas itu? Sebaiknya kita pikirkan jebakan yang pas untuk raksasa wanita itu," Hange justru ingin membahas yang lain.

Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan itu aku justru menghela napas sejenak lalu beranjak dari kursi. Langkahku terhenti pada jendela kaca, pandanganku tak luput dari cakrawala bukit yang dihiasi awan dan diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang mulai menghilang.

"Menurut kalian, melihat roh orang yang sudah mati itu artinya apa?" Aku menoleh ke arah mereka yang memasang ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kau percaya dengan hal ghaib seperti itu? Seperti bukan Kapten Levi yang biasanya," si mata empat ini, jawabannya memancing tanganku untuk menghajarnya saja.

"Jawab saja," tatapan tajam pun dengan terpaksa kulemparkan kepada mereka.

"Menurut kepercayaan spiritual orang timur, orang yang kaulihat itu meminta tolong padamu, atau kau punya janji penting sebelum dia mati, atau bisa juga itu hanya halusinasimu karena trauma atau kau punya perasaan yang mendalam kepadanya atau sebaliknya," Mikasa menjawabnya. Masuk akal, sepertinya semua yang dikatakannya itu benar.

Aku menghela napas lagi, lalu kembali menatap jendela, lagi-lagi mataku dibuat sedikit terkejut ketika sosok Petra kembali muncul di luar jendela, raut wajah sedihnya kini menatapku, airmatanya masih mengalir deras bercampur darah.

Telapak tanganku reflek menyentuh jendela bersamaan dengan tangannya, mata cokelatnya menatap tanganku namun air mata masih mengalir deras dari matanya.

Sungguh, entah kemana Levi Ackerman yang dikenal nyaris tanpa hati itu ketika melihat raut wajah Petra yang bersedih.

 _"Kapten, bawalah mayatku kembali,"_ dapat kudengar bisikannya dari luar jendela.

"Akan kulakukan, Petra," bisikku.

Kali ini aku tak peduli meski kepalaku berkata 'jangan' karena di luar sana banyak titan berkeliaran, terlebih lagi daerah itu datar, pengunaan Manuver 3D sangat tidak memungkinkan.

Tapi..

Kepalaku dikalahkan oleh hati dan perasaanku sendiri, aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihat arwah Petra bersedih seperti itu jika aku tidak melakukannya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain..

Aku harus melakukannya.

つづく。。  
 _Bersambung..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Head, Heart and Feelings**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Disclaimer: Attack on Titan (** **進撃の巨人** **)** **Hajime Isayama**

 **Genre: Drama, Angst.**

 **Kategori: Canon**

 **Cast:**  
 **\- Levi Ackerman**  
 **\- Petra Ral**  
 **\- Hange Zoe**  
 **\- Mikasa Ackerman**  
 **\- Eren Yaeger**

 **Warning: OOC, Gak ngena, Gak jelas, dll.**

 **Selamat membaca..**

 **\- PART 2 -**

 **== 3rd Person's P.O.V ==**

Langit sudah terang karena matahari mulai menampakkan diri di ufuk timur sana. Tubuh transparan Petra mengilang karena sinar matahari itu dan membuat Levi langsung memasang ekspresi tajamnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke luar dinding Rose," kalimat Levi seketika membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terbelalak. "Jangan ada yang mencegahku," ucapnya sebelum yang lain berbicara.

"Tapi.. Levi, kita harus melakukan persiapan berangkat ke Stohess besok pagi," cegah Hange. "Kau tidak bodoh kan? Kau tahu keadaan di luar dinding seperti apa?".

"Berisik. Aku akan kembali sebelum jam keberangkatan. Jika Komandan Erwin bertanya, bilang saja aku sedang menjemput pacarku," Levi mulai memasang Alat Manuver 3D-nya lalu menyisipkan jubah hijau dan segera keluar dari ruangan.

"Pacar? Jangan bilang kalau Levi berpacaran dengan titan," ucap Hange dengan konyolnya.

 **== Oo ==**

Matahari terus bergulir menerangi bumi, debu-debu berterbangan ketika empat kaki kuda yang berlari kencang itu melintas. Pria bermata sipit sayu ini terus memusatkan pandangan dan pikirannya ke depan, ia ingat betul di mana tempat mayat-mayat itu 'dibuang'.

Di tengah konsentrasinya dalam mengendarai kuda dengan kecepatan tinggi itu, 2 titan kelas 9 meter dan 7 meter mendekati kudanya dengan langkah kaki yang lumayan cepat.

"Tch," setelah mendecih Levi langsung menurunkan kecepatan kudanya.

Dengan gerakan yang nyaris tak terbaca ia melesatkan tali manuvernya ke arah salah satu titan setinggi 7 meter tepat ke bagian pundak.

ZRATT..

Tajamnya pedang itu membelah daging tengkuk titan itu, seketika makhluk besar itu tumbang menggetarkan tanah yang ditimpanya.

Namun tubuh Levi kini sudah mendarat di belakang bahu titan setinggi 9 meter di dekatnya sebelum titan tadi tumbang.

ZRATT..

Dan lagi, ia berhasil menumbangkan titan yang tingginya beberapa kali lipat darinya itu dengan tebasan pedang tajamnya.

Ia memanggil kudanya dengan siulan lalu langsung melompat dari pundak titan yang hendak ambruk ke atas punggung kuda itu.

Kuda yang dikendarainya seakan mengerti perasaan majikannya yang sedang terburu-buru dikejar waktu.

Baru sebentar ia mengendarai kudanya dengan tenang, satu titan abnormal kelas 8 meter mengejarnya, larinya lumayan cepat hingga hampir menyaingi kecepatan kudanya.

Dengan nyali yang begitu besar ia berdiri di atas punggung kuda yang masih berlari kencang itu dengan posisi tubuh yang menghadap ke samping. Tatapan matanya tajam mencari bidikan yang tepat untuk alat manuvernya.

BUSSH..

Gas dan tali manuver itu membawa tubuhnya langsung ke daerah paha titan yang sedang berlari itu.

Sebetulnya spot yang kurang tepat namun posisi tangan titan abnormal yang menyilang menutupi bagian pundaknya itu cukup menyulitkan Levi jika menjadikan bagian itu sebagai objek.

ZRASSH..

Levi berhasil menggores bagian kaki titan itu hingga titan itu hendak roboh.

Kesempatan!

Pria pendek nan gesit ini langsung menembakkan tali manuvernya ke bagian kepala titan itu sebelum titan itu menubruk tanah lalu..

ZRATT..

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat pedang tajamnya memotong daging tengkuk titan itu. Gerakan sang kapten ini begitu gesit, ia tak memberi kesempatan para titan untuk membalas serangannya.

Ketika tubuh titan yang mati itu mulai menguap, Levi memanggil kudanya agar mendekat. Saat ia mulai melihatnya, ia menembakkan tali manuvernya ke arah pelana kudanya yang tebal itu dan langsung duduk mengendarai kudanya kembali.

Mata sipitnya mulai menangkap objek berupa sobekan-sobekan kain dengan corak bercak-bercak darah. Tangan-tangan dan bagian tubuh mayat-mayat yang penuh darah berserakan. Ulah siapa lagi bukan bukan ulah para titan?

Matanya melihat satu mayat utuh dimana tiga 'orang' titan mengerubunginya. Dan lagi,  
manik biru tuanya melihat helaian rambut pirang dari mayat itu.

Salah satu titan setinggi 8 meter mengangkat sambil menarik kain yang membungkus mayat itu, titan itu memegang bagian tangannya dan hampir menariknya. Mata sayu Levi sedikit melebar, secara spontan dan cekatan ia menembakkan tali manuver yang langsung membawa tubuhnya ke arah tangan titan itu.

ZRASSH..

Pedang tajamnya langsung mengiris pergelangan tangan titan itu, Levi menangkap mayat gadis berambut pirang tersebut dan langsung mendarat dengan sempurna di tengkuk titan lainnya tanpa merasakan sakit di kakinya yang terkilir kemarin.

Satu tangan titan mengangkat dan bersiap untuk meraih Levi.  
BUSSH..

Salah satu tali manuvernya ia tembakkan ke arah punggung titan yang satunya lagi. Alhasil makhluk tak berakal itu justru memukul temannya sendiri hingga ambruk ke tanah.

ZRASSH..

Daging tengkuk leher titan yang ditumpangi Levi berhasil ia iris hanya dengan sekali tebasan satu pedang di tangan kiri, tentu saja ia memiliki trik karena sebelah tangannya sedang menggendong tubuh tak bernyawa 'pacar'-nya itu. Ia mendarat di tanah dan menaruh mayat Petra di tanah lalu menutupinya dengan jubah hijaunya yang telah lepas dari punggungnya, ia menatap mata tertutup gadis pirang itu sambil menguatkan hatinya untuk melawan makhluk besar dungu itu.

Dengan gerakan lambat, para titan itu kembali berniat mengincar Levi. Levi segera berbalik dan mengganti pedangnya, ia sedikit berlari untuk memancing makhluk besar itu agar menjauh dari Petra. Sambil berlari ia memasang sesuatu pada alat penembak sinyal, lalu..

BUSSHH..

NGUUUUUUUNGG..

Ternyata Levi menembakkan bom suara. Suara ultrasonik yang begitu nyaring dari bom itu membuat titan-titan itu refleks menutup telinga, namun pikiran kosong mereka seakan masih terfokus pada mangsa hidup di hadapan mereka.

Nyali Levi tiada berkurang, ia menembakkan tali manuvernya langsung ke puncak kepala titan botak yang tadi ia potong pergelangannya, saat tubuhnya mengayun cepat melewati kepala botak titan itu..

ZRASSH..

Tajamnya pedang ganda Levi lagi-lagi berhasil mengiris daging tengkuk titan botak itu setelah tubuh mungil pria itu nyaris mendarat di bagian belakang kepala botak titan itu.

Tanpa diduga, titan berambut cokelat di sampingnya itu ternyata menyerangnya. Tentu sang kapten bertubuh pendek ini tak tinggal diam, melompat ke samping dengan lincah menghindari serangan tangan titan itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu ia menembakkan tali manuvernya ke arah tangan titan itu lalu melakukan gerakan 'rolling' bak roda tajam yang berputar merayapi tangan itu hingga ke bagian pundak, lalu..

ZRATT..

Titan itu tumbang seketika setelah Levi menebas daging tengkuknya.

Sang kapten tim ini berhasil menyingkirkan para 'pengganggu' dan 'penghalang' yang hendak memainkan mayat Petra itu dengan tangannya sendiri, walau ia menatap benci ada darah yang mengotori tangan atau pakaian si maniak kebersihan ini.

Ia mengambil napas di atas tubuh titan yang baru saja dibunuhnya untuk beberapa detik. Lalu ia menoleh, mayat gadis pirang itu masih utuh dan ditutupi jubahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu atau berbicara sepatah kata pun, Levi segera menempelkan mayat Petra di punggungnya lalu mengikat bagian pinggang Petra dengan bagian pinggangnya dengan tali khusus, ia juga mengikat bagian paha Petra dengan bagian pahanya juga dengan erat agar tidak terjatuh saat ia mengendarai kudanya.

FWIIITT..

Beberapa detik setelah siulan sang kapten, kuda itu datang langsung menghampirinya. Walau sedikit kesulitan, ia berhasil naik ke kuda tanpa bantuan dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Dalam hatinya pun berdoa, semoga para titan tidak ada yang melihatnya karena bertarung dengan posisi seperti itu pasti akan sulit.

"Tch, keparat-keparat itu," di tengah perjalanannya, ia melihat 2 titan setinggi 10 meter mendekat.

Ini akan sulit baginya.

Pasti.

つづく  
 _Bersambung…_


	3. Chapter 3 (Last)

**Head, Heart and Feelings**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Disclaimer: Attack on Titan (** **進撃の巨人** **) (c)** **Hajime Isayama**

 **Genre: Drama, Angst.**

 **Kategori: Canon**

 **Cast:**  
 **\- Levi Ackerman**  
 **\- Petra Ral**  
 **\- Hange Zoe**  
 **\- Mikasa Ackerman**  
 **\- Eren Yaeger**

 **Warning: OOC, Gak ngena, Gak jelas, dll.**

 **Selamat membaca..**

 **\- PART 3 (Last) -**

 **== Levi's P.O.V ==**

Titan-titan dungu itu, rasanya ingin kucuci otaknya agar mereka sadar jika posisiku sedang sulit saat ini.

Sialan..

Kini pikiranku baru menyadari mengapa Hange sempat mencegahku tadi, ternyata makhluk-makhluk keparat itu cukup banyak berkeliaran di daerah ini setelah ekspedisi kemarin.

Aku memilih untuk menghindari titan-titan itu dengan cara berbelok. Tapi ini bukan berarti aku seorang pengecut yang menghindar tanpa alasan. Aku hanya tidak ingin mati konyol di dalam perut titan idiot tanpa akal itu jika aku gagal melawannya.

Kuda yang kutunggangi ini terus membawaku dengan kecepatan penuh seakan ia juga ketakutan akan langkah besar titan-titan itu.

Brengsek.

Sepertinya aku mengambil jalan yang salah, titan-titan itu ternyata cukup pintar membaca arah mana selanjutnya aku akan pergi. Mereka menghadangku, dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengerem kudaku hingga kaki depan kudaku terangkat ke atas.

"Tch, apa-apaan keparat idiot itu,"

Aku mengeratkan ikatan tali yang mengikatku dengan mayat Petra di belakangku. Lalu mengeluarkan pedang dan siap menebas tengkuk makhluk idiot itu.

BUSSHH..

Aku mendengar suara tembakan dan melihat asap hijau dari jarak sekitar 300 meter, selang beberapa detik kedua titan yang menghadapku pun tumbang dan tubuhnya mulai menguap.

Bodohnya, aku hanya bisa mematung di sana melihat tubuh titan yang menguap. Tak lama suara langkah beberapa kuda yang berlari terdengar mendekat, dan kulihat siluet dua orang yang berlari mendekat dari balik uap tubuh titan itu.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat yang datang adalah Eren, Mikasa dan Hange yang membawa tiga kuda sekaligus.

"Syukurlah, itu titan pertamaku dalam wujud manusia," kulihat Eren menghapus keringatnya. "Strategimu bagus, Mayor Hange."

Ah, aku baru saja ditolong ya?

Akal sehatku pergi kemana barusan?

Entah bagaimana aku bisa bersikap sedramatis ini hanya karena melayani arwah seorang gadis yang bersedih.

Bertindak sendirian, bodoh. Untung saja aku tidak termakan oleh titan.

Yah, terkadang jika hati dan perasaan sudah mendominasi. Kepala pun tak berdaya dan tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Astaga, Kapten Levi tersenyum! Ternyata ia sungguhan mengunjungi pacarnya.. jangan bilang kau berpacaran dengan titan, ya kan, Levi?"

Sialan. Si mata empat itu mulai menggila.

"Lalu? Kau cemburu ya? Pacari saja titan-titan itu jika kaumau. Aku tidak sudi berpacaran dengan makhluk dungu seperti mereka."

Skakmat. Dia tidak menjawab.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke tembok Rose," kali ini Mikasa angkat bicara.

Ah benar juga, ini daerah titan. Kemana lagi akal sehatku tadi?

"Baiklah, kita ambil rute terdekat menuju tembok Rose, aku sudah meminta Armin untuk meminta bantuan  
kepada tim pertahanan dinding untuk menurunkan katrol bagi kuda kita, jadi kita tidak perlu melewati gerbang," ujar si alis tebal sambil menaiki kudanya yang dipegang oleh Hange.

"Ide bagus, kita pergi sekarang, aku tahu jalannya. Ayo," aku langsung memajukan kudaku dan tidak mau bertindak bodoh lagi seperti tadi.

"Si pendek itu, apa dia tidak tahu caranya berterima kasih?" Kudengar Hange bergumam.

Aku tidak peduli, terima kasihnya nanti saja.

 **== Oo ==**

Kuda-kuda sudah dinaikkan, dan kami pula sudah naik ke atas dinding. Aku mulai melepas tali yang mengikatku dengan mayat Petra perlahan, lalu mulai berbalik memangku kepalanya di tangan kiriku.

Permintaan gadis ini cukup merepotkan. Tapi, akan lebih menyusahkan lagi jika bayangan wajah sedih hantunya itu selalu tertangkap oleh mataku.

Aku menatap matanya yang tertutup dan membersihkan darah yang mengering di sekitar wajah dan lehernya dengan lap putih yang terlampir di bawah leherku.

Melihat matanya yang tertutup, aku jadi merasa sedih, sebab mata itu takkan pernah terbuka lagi sampai kapanpun. Tatapan serius dalam berjuang itulah yang kusuka darinya, aku percaya sepenuhnya pada kemampuannya, aku percaya pada perjuangan kerasnya agar bisa bergabung dalam timku. Tapi titan jalang itulah yang membuat kepercayaanku runtuh begitu saja.

Jujur, aku menyayanginya, dialah satu-satunya wanita yang berhasil menerobos tim teratas dalam Pasukan Pengintai dengan kerja keras dari latihannya selain Hange.

Dialah satu-satunya wanita yang kematiannya membuatku sedih selain Isabell.

Ingin rasanya menangis, karena aku kehilangan wanita yang kusayangi untuk keduakalinya.

Aku mencium puncak kepala Petra sambil memeluk dan membelai rambut pirangnya untuk membuang segala rasa sedihku atas kematiannya, air mataku pun mengalir tanpa diperintah.

Sungguh bukan 'Levi' sekali. Tapi apa boleh buat saat hati lebih berpihak pada cinta, terlebih lagi itu membuat kepalaku tak bisa berpikir soal harga diri, ataupun yang lainnya.

Bodoh rasanya aku baru mengungkapkan rasa sayangku padanya saat ia sudah tiada. Kuakui aku payah soal cinta. Tapi tak kusangka cinta bisa menggerakkan tubuhku sampai sejauh ini.

Mata sipit ini tiba-tiba terbelalak saat aku merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh pipiku dan menghapus airmataku walau sedikit.

"Te-teri-ma k-ka-sih.. k-kap-ten, j-jang-an m-me-na-ngiss.." matanya sedikit terbuka dan bibirnya sedikit membentuk senyuman kecil.

Aku membisu dan mematung tak percaya. Sungguhkah dia masih bisa bertahan setelah hampir dijadikan camilan titan?

Namun yang kulihat matanya kembali tertutup dan helaan napasnya benar-benar terhenti, bukan hanya untuk hari ini, tapi untuk selamanya.

Aku kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Petra yang sudah tak bernapas itu. Air mataku sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi dan akhirnya kubiarkan mengalir di pipiku.

Namun aku dikejutkan lagi dengan tangan yang menyentuh bahuku. "Teriaklah jika memang kau bersedih untuknya," gadis bersyal merah itu menatapku dengan tatatapan yang sedikit iba. "Lupakan soal harga diri, Kapten. Ungkap saja rasa sedihmu dengan teriakanmu," sambungnya.

Haruskah?

Aku memilih untuk berdiri sambil mengangkat Petra dan membiarkan air mataku mengering di pipi. Tak lama angin kecil dari barat yang mulai dihampiri matahari senja berhembus hangat menggerakkan setiap helaian rambut di kepalaku dan kepala pirang Petra.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa berteriak kencang seperti dulu, aku hanya ingin menolong gadis ini, akan merepotkan jika aku terus melihat arwahnya bersedih."

Suasana di atas dinding Rose hening dan hanya diisi oleh hembusan angin senja. Itu membuatku teringat akan sikap dramatisku barusan.

Lucu jika orang yang belum lama kukenal mengetahui jika seorang 'Levi Ackerman' yang dikenal ketus ini ternyata punya sikap dramatis seperti ini.

"Oi Eren, terima kasih sudah menularkan virus dramatismu itu kepadaku, aku jadi lega."

"Eh?" Yang diajak bercanda justru kebingungan.

"Dan untuk kalian, terima kasih sudah membantuku menjemput pacarku, sampaikan juga terima kasihku pada Armin. Aku harus mengantarkan gadis ini kepada keluarganya," aku mulai berjalan melangkah menjauh dari mereka yang mungkin menatapku heran.

"Jadi pacarnya Levi bukan titan ya?"

Tch, dasar mata empat.

 **== Oo ==**

Aku tahu, siapapun yang bergabung dalam Pasukan Pengintai adalah orang yang siap mati dengan atau tidak dengan tubuh yang utuh. Jadi tak perlu menaruh harapan besar pada setiap misi, karena sebesar apa pun harapan, sebesar apa pun perjuangan, sepercaya apa pun kau pada temanmu, tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi kedepannya walau hanya sedetik.

Seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, aku begitu percaya diri bertindak sendirian. Padahal aku sudah menyadari itu bodoh, tapi kenapa aku melakukannya tanpa bantuan?

Kepala atau logika, hati dan perasaan memang jarang sekali berjalan searah. Selalu berdebat dan tak bisa mengambil jalan tengah.

Itulah yang kurenungkan sambil menatap bulan di atas menara seperti kemarin.

Selang beberapa detik aku merasa bahuku disentuh, seperti oleh angin, namun kini aku sudah tidak terkejut melihat tubuh transparan gadis pirang itu tepat di belakangku saat aku menoleh.

Kulihat dia tersenyum, aura wajahnya menjadi lebih baik, dan aku pun lega melihatnya bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Kau punya permintaan merepotkan lagi? Katakan saja, aku akan melakukannya tapi berhentilah menghantuiku, aku bisa gila jika kau terus muncul di hadapanku."

Kulihat ia menggeleng dan menyandarkan kepala dan bahu kanannya di punggungku, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih, sebagai balasannya aku akan menjagamu dari para titan jika keadaanmu terdesak."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Petra. Istirahatlah dengan tenang, aku menghargai perjuanganmu, dan aku juga.."

Lagi-lagi lidah tak bertulang ini kaku seketika. Frasa itu mengapa begitu sulit untuk dikatakan?

"Aku.. aku menyayangimu, Petra," aku berbalik menghadap tubuh transparannya yang terlihat mematung tak percaya setelah mendengar ucapanku tadi.

Namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum dan langsung mendekapku, "Terima kasih, Kapten. Terima kasih.."

Aku tersenyum tipis lalu membalas dekapannya dan membelai rambut pirangnya walau sebetulnya tak terasa apa pun.

Aku melepas dekapannya sambil menatap wajahnya. Ia terlihat lebih cantik saat tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Kapten Levi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menolongku," seiringan dengan senyumnya yang lebar, tubuh transparannya mulai menghilang.

"Sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya," kusentuh pipinya, dan ia mengangguk setuju.

"Pasti," jawabnya. "Selamat tinggal, Kapten."

Petra pun menghilang. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berdoa agar ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana. Walaupun sesak rasanya tapi setidaknya si pirang cerewet itu lebih sopan, pamit kepadaku dulu sebelum pergi.

Aku kembali menatap bulan yang begitu terang malam ini. Tak ada lagi yang perlu kupikirkan selain rencana penangkapan Raksasa Wanita di Stohess.

Tentang kematian Petra, dalam hatiku hanya bisa berkata..

Selamat tinggal, Petra. Aku menyayangimu.

 **おわり**  
 **The End**


End file.
